une autre vie
by Mentalist Love
Summary: L'équipe de l'agent Lisbon se sont rajeunies de plusieurs années, à quoi ressemblerait leur vie quand ils étaient ados ? Jane et Lisbon seraient-ils tombés amoureux ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour**** je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction, qui ne se passera ni au CBI, ni au FBI mais dans un lycée. Oui je vais essayer d'écrire une fiction ou nos agents et notre consultant vont repartir à l'âge où tout le monde à des boutons sur la tête. Je suis toujours au collège donc je n'ai aucune idée de quoi ressemble la vie au lycée.**_

_**Je voudrais dire un grand merci à qui a corrigé mes fautes, mes nombreuses fautes plus précisément, il y aura plusieurs chapitres, je vais essayer de poster souvent, n'hésiter pas à mettre un petit commentaire. Bonne lecture et Bonne journée !**_

Jane. Patrick Jane était fils d'un homme forain et d'une femme qu'il n'avait finalement pas connu. Patrick avait 16 ans, bientôt 17. Il était lycéen en classe de seconde, dans un lycée public, à Sacramento. Le lycée était plutôt cool, à par les profs tous aussi chiant que ça soit dans ce collège ou n'importe lequel.

Il avait des amis aussi (heureusement). Wayne, Kimball et Grace était des amis cher qu'il connaissait depuis la rentré au lycée. Wayne et Grace sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux mois. Kimball lui était seul, ''je préfère la vie de célibataire, pas d'emmerde qui cours après moi '' avait t'il dit en souriant, une première, Kimball ne souriait que très rarement, c'est parents était divorcé, ce qui l'avait choqué. Son père avait la garde, donc il voyait sa mère que le weekend et pendant les vacances. Kimball n'avait laissé paraitre aucunes émotions. Mais le blond avait tout de suite vu la tristesse qui l'habitait. Wayne était un grand brun bien bâti et bien gourmand, ce qui avait le don d'énervé la rousse, Grace était belle mais très naïve, elle se faisait berner à chaque fois.

Et enfin, il y avait Térésa Lisbon, certainement la plus grande amie de Patrick, ils se connaissaient depuis la primaire. Ils se chamaillés en permanence, mais pouvait parler sérieusement sur un problème qu'un des deux pouvait rencontrer. Térésa avait perdu sa mère dans un accident de voiture et avait ensuite perdu son père qui s'était suicidé ne supportant pas la mort de sa femme, laissant tombé la belle brune est ses 3 frères. Jane l'avait énormément aidé pendant cette période de sa vie. Au plus grand bonheur de cette dernière.

Les 5 ados formaient une équipe de choc, ils se complétaient tous, étaient solidaire et unis. Ce matin lundi c'était la troisième semaine de cours après la rentrée. Kimball arriva le premier, il détestait arrivait en retard, c'était l'une de ses qualités. Quelques minutes après c'est Lisbon qui arriva, les lacets non fait, les cheveux en bataille et son chemisier à moitié boutonné :

-Salut, dit 'elle essoufflée

-… salut, qu'est ce que t'as ?

-euh… ils sont où les autres ?

-Pas encore arrivé, qu'est ce que t'as, répéta le petit brun

-Euh… je… croyais que j'étais en retard, j'ai eu peur

-Ah, habille toi les hommes te dévorent du regard

Térésa rougit légèrement et se retourna pour confirmer les dire de son ami. Elle pu apercevoir que Wayne et Patrick arrivait en même temps. Jane portait un jean foncé et une chemise bleu se qui faisait bien ressortir ses yeux. Tous les matins étaient pareil pour Térésa, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détailler Jane du regard

-Wow Térésa tu compte pécho aujourd'hui ?

Ça c'était Jane, toujours à la taquiner. Jour et nuit !

- Tais-toi

-D'accord, salut Cho

Cho le nom de Kimball peut de monde l'appeler par son prénom, tout comme Patrick, beaucoup de monde l'appeler Jane

-Salut

-Vous avez fait les exercices en maths ? J'ai rien compris, Demanda Rigsby

-Tu avais qu'a demandé à Grace, je suis sur que tu étais chez elle hier.

Wayne rougit, oui il avait était chez Grace hier soir mais ils n'avaient eu aucune envie d'arrêter se qu'ils étaient en train de faire surtout pour un exercice de maths

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec Grace ? Demanda Lisbon

-Son père ne sait toujours pas que je suis son petit ami et comme il est sévère... Il n'était pas la hier alors j'en ai profité, dit' il avec un sourire. Mais il est rentré plus tôt que prévu donc…

-Tu es passé par la fenêtre, dit le blond

-Oui, rétorqua Wayne. Il était tout gêné et tout timide quand il s'agissait de Grace, ça personne ne pouvait le changer.

Lisbon s'était rhabiller, Jane regardait Lisbon, Wayne avait enfin fini de rougir et Cho… lui n'avait pas bougé. Il ne manquait plus que Grace, qui était officiellement en retard. La sonnerie venait de retentir dans le lycée. Maths avec madame Frye ...

_**La suite dans quelques jours ! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yoshilementalist : désolé pour les fautes, j'en toucherai un mot à ma correctrice J la suite c'est maintenant ;) merci pour ton commentaire !**_

_**FanSeries85 : je vois que l'on a les mêmes pensées J quelques jours c'est-à-dire 2 ou 3 jours. Pour les chapitres un peu plus longs j'y travaille, celui-ci va être comme le premier mais les prochains j'essayerai de les faire plus long ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

_**TheTruthIs : merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et je suis contente que tu commentes comme dans toutes mes fictions ! **_

_**Tearesa : et bien merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir. La suite est la bonne lecture !**_

_**Ps : à quand la suite de ta fiction ? J **_

_**Mammar1998 : merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que sa te plaise, voila la suite…**_

_**x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que tout le monde écrit des os ou des fictions sur jane et lisbon ensemble vu que maintenant dans la série ils le sont, mais j'avais envie de changer et revenir avec Rigsby et Van Pelt.**_

**_voici le deuxième chapitre :_ **

- Bonjour à tous. Asseyez-vous et sortez vos affaires, aujourd'hui c'est géométrie.

Madame Frye, ou plutôt mademoiselle Frye, était une femme qui adorait… Patrick. Des rumeurs disaient qu'elle avait tenté quelque chose avec lui, mais qu'il aurait refusé. Normal, qui irait sortir avec sa prof de maths, surtout si celle-ci était moche. Jane avait souvent dit qu'elle ressemblait à une choucroute, la ressemblance était troublante. Frye était folle. Elle mettait des heures de colle pour rien, et surtout, elle criait beaucoup.

Jane et Cho s'étaient mis à côté, malheureusement pour Jane il ne pourrait pas parler, Kimball n'était pas un grand bavard. Térésa était au premier rang, à côté d'un garçon intello. « Tant mieux, se dit-elle. Frye a bien choisi ma place, je pourrai copier sur lui. » Lisbon était la seule à être placée. La cause ? Elle avait parlé à Jane pendant une interro…

Wayne s'était mis tout seul, il aurait aimé se mettre à côté de sa bien-aimée, mais elle était toujours en retard. Il avait peur que ce soit à cause de lui, que son père l'ait vu sortir discrètement (ou pas) par la fenêtre et qu'il soit toujours en train de la disputer. N'importe quoi, se dit-il. Son père n'était pas méchant à ce point.

- J'aime pas la géométrie, dit Jane pour tenter d'égayer le cours et surtout pour essayer de faire la conversation avec son voisin.  
>- Oui.<p>

Tentative ratée… Jane soupira. C'était parti pour une heure de cours totalement accablante.  
>Lisbon était comme Patrick, elle s'ennuyait. Le cours était inintéressant. Elle ne pouvait pas faire la conversation avec ses camarades et ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.<p>

Elle se retourna 3 rangs à sa droite, plus loin. Elle pouvait y voir Jane. Il avait l'air de se faire tout aussi chier, se dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de le regarder. Beaucoup de personnes disaient qu'elle avait un faible pour lui, mais elle n'y croyait pas. Elle, amoureuse de Patrick Jane, c'était n'importe quoi. Elle trouvait qu'il avait du charme, oui. Elle était toujours là pour lui comme lui était là pour elle. Elle aimait quand il la taquiné, quand il lui raconté des blagues, quand il la faisait rire tout simplement. Mais…

Elle arrêta de rêver quand elle vit une main s'agiter devant la personne qu'elle fixait. C'était Jane, il avait vu qu'elle le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Térésa se retourna vite quand elle s'en aperçu. Elle savait déjà qu'il allait la taquiner dessus pendant un petit moment…

Jane lui souriait, il adorait la mettre dans l'embarra, il aimait voir le petit ride au coin de son œil quand elle mentait. Il aimait aussi la voir rougir ou sourire. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère et n'avait jamais pu grandir avec une femme à ses cotés, mais Térésa est apparue. En primaire ils étaient pareil, toujours à cotés, toujours à se taquiner, à se chamailler, et à se faire… disputer par les professeurs, malheureusement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une Grace Van Pelt complètement gêné, un air désolé sur son visage.

- Bonjour Madame. Désolée, mais j'ai…  
>- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, je ne t'accepte pas dans mon cours. Tu n'avais pas à arriver en retard. La coupa Frye<br>- Mais…  
>- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Sort ! cria-t-elle. Comme quoi elle crie vraiment pour un rien<p>

Wayne regarda la prof avec un air de dégout, il avait envie de lui crier qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de virer sa petite amie comme ça du cours, surtout que la rousse n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Ce serait Jane, il ne dirait rien puisque celui-ci en avait plus que l'habitude. Une fois il était même venu à peine 1 minutes avant que sa sonne. La prof avait tellement râlé que les fenêtres en on vibrées. Il l'avait fait exprès et il rigolé de sa bêtise la prof était furieuse.

Tout le monde se remit au travail. Cho faisait que regarder sa montre en attendant que le cours se termine. La prof redonna des exercices, des devoirs... Des devoirs ? C'est que ça va sonner, Kimball regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, dans 1 minute et 15 secondes, il commença à ranger ses affaires discrètement pour ne pas se faire prendre.

DRING  
>Ouf, c'était fini !<br>Rigsby sorti le premier et couru voir Van Pelt. Il la vit un peu plus loin, elle avait l'air en colère.

- Je… ça va ? demanda Wayne essoufflé de sa petite course dans les couloirs.  
>- Oui ! répondit la rousse assez froidement au gout du brun, ce qui le fit douter. Peut-être était-ce à cause de lui finalement ?<br>- … Pourquoi t'es arrivé en retard ?  
>- Ba à cause de la satanée voiture de mon père ! Et puis l'autre elle me gueule dessus comme si j'étais son chien !<br>- Ah… ouf… Dit le brun en se passant une main sur le visage, il était soulagé, ce n'était pas à cause de lui.  
>- Et tu me demandes pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?<br>- Euh… b-bien si… Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-il en bégayant.  
>- On est juste tombé en panne, une fuite d'essence.<p>

Grace s'était calmée, sentant qu'elle avait été trop loin avec son ami. Que ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute. Elle avait sentit dans sa voix et dans son regard qu'il avait un peu peur d'elle quand elle criée.

- Alors on me regarde pendant de looooongues minutes… Chuchota Jane à l'oreille Térésa, un frisson la parcouru, elle ne sut pas si la cause était que Jane soit juste derrière elle, ou si, en ce mois de septembre, il faisait froid à en mourir.  
>- Je… je n'ai pas fait attention ; je rêvais et je te fixais comme j'aurais pu fixer Cho, c-ce n'était pas intentionnel.<br>- D'accord… si ce n'était pas intentionnel…  
>Et il s'en alla, un sourire aux lèvres. Térésa le regarda partir, " il pourrait m'attendre quand même ".<p>

La journée se passa totalement bien, ou plutôt comme d'habitude. Cours ennuyant, cantine dégueulasse. Mais à part ça, Grace et Wayne avaient parlé du père de cette dernière, elle avait dit qu'elle essaierait d'en parler. Cho n'était plus dans la ligne de vue de ses amis, en se moment Kimball partait beaucoup plus tôt. Lisbon était déjà rentrée chez elle. Sa tante venait la chercher tous les jours, ce qui était bien, elle n'avait pas à prendre le bus. Au contraire, Jane lui prenait le bus et il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui… Pourquoi ? Ses amis ne le savaient pas, même Térésa n'était pas au courant…

_**Désolé pour l'attente, je me rattraperai avec le prochain chapitre ou vous en saurais plus et il sera beaucoup plus long, merci pour vos commentaires ça fait plaisir !** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**TheTruthIs : alors tout d'abord merci, quand tu as vu que ma fic avait un nouveau chapitre tu étais contente mais moi quand j'ai vu que tu avais fait un commentaire de deux pages, j'étais encore plus contente lol. Pour les personnages… je vais beaucoup me concentrer sur le Jane et Lisbon parce que je préfère plus le Jisbon que le Rigspelt Mais sinon je vais voir car j'écris au fur et à mesure, je n'écris pas ma fic en entier et après je poste.**_

_**Anne : merci pour ton commentaire !**_

_**Tearesa : lol merci pour ton commentaire, pour l'info sur ta fic Et la suite et la tu ne sauras plus sur ta faim )**_

_**FanSeries85 : merci pour ton commentaire ! Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas l'avoir en prof de maths. Lol je suis d'accord avec toi Lisbon n'était pas très discrète**_

_**Tu vas en apprendre plus sur ce chapitre, sur Jane je veux dire**_

_**x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x : merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir, Jane ne veut pas rentrer parce que… et bien lit la suite lol, tu en sauras un peu plus**_

_**Mammar1998 : lol merci pour ton commentaire !**_

_**Emma : merci pour ton commentaire et pour les compliments lol.**_

_**Bisous à toi aussi.**_

_**Yoshilementalist : merci pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que Lisbon qui copie… lol Quelques petite choses à travailler seront travaillées Merci d'avoir corrigé !**_

Chapitre 3 :

-Térésa !  
>-Mmh… Lisbon était encore endormie, elle n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller.<br>-Il faut se lever! C'était sa Rita, sa tante. Elle avait eu sa garde et celle de ses frères, lorsque la mort de ses parents, les avait submergés. Elle était la sœur de sa mère, et elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Cependant, elle ne pourrait jamais la remplacer. Cette douloureuse perte, l'avait énormément bouleversée. Plus rien n'était pareil, les soirées entre elles, n'existaient plus. Les câlins avant d'aller dormir, les sorties en famille tous cela, appartenait au passé. Bien que sa chère tata, était une femme très gentille et à l'écoute de leurs désirs, les quatre enfants donneraient tout pour revoir leur maman. De revenir en arrière, avec leur père qui ne touchait pas du tout à l'alcool.

-Mmh…  
>-Allez !<br>-Oui ! C'est bon j'arrive ! Cria Térésa, un peu agacée de ne pas pouvoir dormir quelques minutes en plus. Et en colère contre sa tante de ne pas lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour somnoler

La brune passa ses jambes hors de son lit, se mit debout, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Les réveils et elle, faisaient vraiment deux ! Elle emprunta le couloir à l'étage et tapa quelques coups secs à la porte de ses frères. Tous les matins, Lisbon tirait du monde des rêves ses frères, ce qui empêchait sa tante de monter les escaliers, faignante, un défaut que sa tante possédé.

-Bonjour, lui dit Rita. Un verre de jus d'orange avec ton pain ? Lui dit-elle quand Térésa descendit  
>-Salut, non je n'ai pas faim, je vais allez me préparer<br>-Tu sais ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, de louper le repas du matin.  
>-Tant pis.<p>

Lisbon se prépara, pour une nouvelle journée. Elle prit une bonne douche. Tenue simple : jeans noir, chemisier vert, quelques coups de parfum, chaussures lacées, cheveux remontés en un chignon et c'était bon! Elle n'oublia pas de glisser autour de son cou, cette croix, qu'elle gardait tout contre la peau de son torse, comme un talisman, l'une des seules choses qui lui restait de sa mère.

Cette fois ils commençaient la journée avec Français, avec madame Hightower. Celle-ci était mariée, tant mieux pour Patrick, mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Jane l'avait deviné mais éviter d'en en parler, c'était un sujet tabou ! Mais ça lui arrivait de glisser quelques phrases sur son mari, quand celle-ci étaiit sur les nerfs, juste pour la mettre plus en rogne.

Hightower était autoritaire et strict. Aucuns bavardages n'étaient acceptés !  
>Jane avait pu se mettre à coté de son amie Teresa. Cho était à coté d'une fille plutôt jolie, ses amis ne la connaissaient pas particulièrement. Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient au fond se donnant quelques caresses en douce<p>

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ? Demanda la brunette  
>-Oui ! Wayne et Grace pourraient arrêter de se ploter il ferait moins chaud ! Sourit Patrick<p>

Térésa lui donna une petite tape sur son épaule

-Aie ! Se plaignit le blond. Ça fait mal ! Je sens que je vais mourir d'ici peu, plaisanta t-il  
>-N'importe quoi…<p>

Jane commençait vraiment à ne pas se sentir bien, il avait l'impression d'être en plein désert. Sans rien pour se rafraîchir ! Et Térésa tout proche de lui, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il remonta les manches de son gilet, et laissa apparaitre quelques vilains bleus sur ses bras. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait avec un air interrogateur, il les rabaissa tout de suite. Il avait oublié ce petit détail…

-C'est quoi ça ?!  
>-Je… suis tombé en vélo, répondit-il un peu précipitamment<br>-Bon Monsieur Jane et Mademoiselle Lisbon vous allez vous taire tout de suite ! Cria la prof.

Ils se turent. Lisbon était vraiment inquiète pour son ami, il devait vraiment avoir mal. Le cours se finit bien, mis à part ce petit incident. La matinée s'était également rapidement passée. Le petit groupe mangeait à la cantine, frite, steak …ouf ! Pour une fois, c'était bon ! Les adolescents mangeaient tous ici, ce qui était pratique pour parler tranquillement de leur journée. Mais cette fois ils n'étaient pas que tous les cinq, une jeune fille s'était installée à coté de Kimball, la même qu'en Français, celle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas très bien.

-Euh… Salut, commença Jane.  
>-C'est ma petite amie, dit Cho l'air de rien, comme si cette nouvelle était banale.<p>

Les autres s'assirent également, déstabilisés par la nouvelle. Elle était plutôt jolie, elle avait les cheveux blond, les yeux marron, elle était mince et toute simple. Tout à fait le type de Cho. Elle fit un sourire aux amis de son copain, tous la regardait comme si c'était une bête en cavale.

-Bonjour, euh ça vous dérange pas que je mange avec vous ?  
>-Non bien sûr, reste, dit Rigsby avec un sourire, tout à fait sous le charme de la blonde.<br>- Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda Grace. Manger avec quelqu'un, c'est bien, mais vaut mieux connaitre le nom de son interlocuteur.  
>-Je m'appelle Emma, Emma Monet.<br>-Ok, moi c'est Patrick  
>-Moi c'est Térésa<br>-Grace  
>-Et enfin le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit, moi c'est Wayne, dit-il en lui tendant la main, un nouveau sourire charmeur.<p>

Mais il perçut la jalousie, de sa petite-amie. Alors il arrêta immédiatement, et lança à cette dernière, un regard désolé. Cho lui fit également comprendre, en mâchant sa salade, de ne pas la toucher. Le pauvre garçon replia bien vite son bras, geste qui se voulait seulement amical.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?  
>-Euh pas longtemps, dit elle.<br>- Deux jours, répondit Cho qui avait bientôt fini son plat, alors que les autres n'avaient pas encore commencé. Jane et Lisbon, s'étais mis en face, et Rigby et Van Pelt côte à côte, de même pour le nouveau couple. Le déjeuner se déroula sans encombre, et ils étaient heureux de faire connaissance avec cette jeune personne, qui arriver à tirer un sourire de leur ami, connu pour son stoïcisme légendaire ! Emma était gentille, tout le monde l'apprécier, Grace avait été un peu jalouse au début mais c'était du passé.

-Vous avez réussit l'interro en SVT ? Demanda Grace, en changeant de sujet.  
>-Non ! C'était trop dur, j'ai rien compris, dit Lisbon, qui était prête à pleurer. -A chaque fois tu dis ça, mais tu as toujours 20, la rassura Cho.<br>-Ne stressez pas, vous avez une bonne moyenne, et Térésa si tu as 0, ce n'est pas très grave, même si je sais parfaitement, que tu n'auras pas 0, déclama Patrick, posément.  
>-Je ne stresse pas et je sais que je ne vais pas avoir 0, mais toi comment tu le sais ?<br>-Bah, à ton avis, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur ta copie !  
>-Mais vas-y ! Ne te gêne surtout pas ! Se renfrogna Lisbon, en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les jambes<br>-Aie ! Dit-il une main sur son genou. Je te donnerai 16,5/20 parce que tu as faux à la question une, c'est certain. Pour les autres, je n'en suis pas sûr, à cent pour cent. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, que j'ai regardé !

Elle le fusilla, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et d'un coup, elle s'écria :

-Mais c'est pour ça que la prof m'a dit '' fais attention à tes voisins ma petite '' !

Les autres rigolèrent, même la petite nouvelle. Lisbon le frappa de nouveau.

-Aieee !  
>-Un jour je viserai plus haut et plus au centre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.<br>-Oh oui je vois très bien, je ne copierai plus jamais sur toi !

Ils se regardèrent. Lisbon aimait son sourire et son regard, cependant jamais elle ne lui dirait. Néanmoins, quand il essayait de charmer une autre fille, elle ressentait une petite pointe au cœur. Oh, cela non elle ne lui avouerait jamais sinon, c'était la mort assurée. Tout comme quand elle l'avait regardé pendant le cours de maths, il y a quelques jours. Il continuait encore, à la taquiner la dessus.

-Dites… J-j'ai des billets pour aller en boîte de nuit ce soir et comme je n'ai pas des milliards d'amis, je voudrai vous en faire profiter. Je les ai gagnés à la fête foraine samedi dernier, lança timidement Emma.  
>-Ah bon, tu as combien de place ? Demanda Rigsby<br>-8 en tous. Kimball et moi on y va. Donc il ne reste plus que 6 places  
>-Mais c'est super ! S'exclama Van Pelt, qui avait l'air ravie. Elle adorait cet univers. Par contre Wayne ce n'était pas son truc…<br>-J'aurais emmené mes deux meilleurs amies, et puis vous ?  
>-Carrément, je suis partante ! Lui dit Van Pelt.<br>-Euh moi je ne sais pas… hésita Wayne, il voudrait y aller avec sa petite amie, mais voir tous ses hommes lui roder autour, le déprimait.  
>-Aller Wayne ! L'encouragèrent ses camarades de toujours. Grace posa une main sur son épaule, pour le faire réagir, ce qui marcha puisqu'il tourna la tête, vers celle qu'il adorait. Elle lui fit un regard doux, le suppliant de venir avec elle…<br>-D'accord, si tu me promets de ne danser qu'avec moi !  
>-Mais oui… Lui dit-elle en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue. Et vous les amoureux, vous venez ?<p>

Lisbon ne comprit pas tout de suite la phrase de Grace. Avait-elle dit les amoureux ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que je sache si Lisbon va mettre une robe courte ou longue

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lui redonna un autre coup dans les jambes

-Aie ! Mais Térésa, tu vas finir par me casser une jambe ! Se plaignit Jane  
>- Tais-toi le blondinet.<br>-Vous allez arrêter de vous faire du pied ? Rigola Wayne, la table se mit à rire.  
>-Vous vous engueuler comme ça à longueur de journée ? Demanda Emma un peu surprise du lien qui unissaient le duo.<br>-C'est tout le temps comme ça, on ne peut pas les changer, dit Cho  
>-Moi il faut que je vois avec ma tante, dit Lisbon un peu déçue connaissant déjà la réponse de Rita « tu es encore trop jeune, c'est interdit à ton âge ! » Même si elle avait déjà 16 ans bientôt 17. Des personnes y allaient bien plus tôt. Et cela n'était absolument pas illégal !<br>-Au pire si ta tante ne veut pas, tu n'as qu'à dire que tu vas chez Grace, lui conseilla Jane, pendant qu'il avalait ses frites.  
>-Et toi Jane ? Demanda Rigsby<br>-Je vais échayer de venir, mais che n'est pas chur…, dit-il la bouche pleine  
>-Ah ! S'écria la rousse<br>-Ah ! Jane on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Le réprimanda Lisbon. Les autres riaient  
>-Pardon.<br>-Bon et bien, je vous donne les places. Si vous ne pouvez pas venir, filez les à des connaissances.

Emma distribua les billets au groupe, recevant des sourires ravis et des mercis. Tous étaient contents, Grace et Wayne y avaient déjà été, mais pour les autres c'était leurs première fois. Ils étaient heureux mais aussi un peu stressés, se posant quelques questions : je sais danser ? Quelle tenue je vais mettre ? Je vais me faire draguer ? Je vais rentrer sans oreilles tellement que le son est fort ?...

Ils débarrassèrent leurs plateaux et se dirigèrent dans la grande cours que leurs offrait le lycée. Cette après midi, il y avait deux évaluations à la suite, il fallait se concentrer.

19 :30

Grace était enfin prête, elle portait une robe pas trop longue de couleur rouge, se qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux, des talons à hauteur raisonnable de couleur rouge également.

Wayne lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir la chercher vers 20 heures moins le quart. Évidemment, elle avait accepté. Qui serait assez bête pour refuser ? Un homme aussi beau et tellement gentil. Grace aimait beaucoup son petit ami et était très possessive. Aucunes filles, ne devaient l'approcher à moins d'un mètre. Quand il l'avait bousculé se jour dans les couloirs du lycée, elle avait sentit des papillons danser dans son estomac… Elle ne croyait pas beaucoup au coup de foudre mais dès qu'elle l'avait vu, avec son air coupable, n'arrêtant pas de s'excuser, elle avait été sous le charme, d'ailleurs elle l'était toujours. Elle arrêta de rêver en entendant la sonnette retentir. Elle se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement

-Salut, le salua-t-elle, de plus en plus excitée.  
>-…Euh… salut, dit-il avec un sourire charmant. J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir à cette soirée... Tu es magnifique !<p>

La rousse rougit légèrement. Cela lui faisait le même effet à chaque fois, de même pour Teresa quand Patrick lui faisait un compliment.

-Merci. Elle détailla son ami du regard. Il était en jean délavé et chemise blanche.  
>-Tu as mis une chemise blanche, pour que l'on ne voie tes pellicules qui tombent sur tes vêtements ?<br>-Eh ! Ce n'est pas des pellicules ! Répliqua-t-il légèrement vexer

Et ils partirent, en se chamaillant et en rigolant.

**_(_**_Vous pouvez écouter des musiques de boite de nuit lol**)**_

-Salut ! Dit Emma en voyant le couple arriver.  
>-Re bonjour !<br>- Patrick et Teresa, ne sont pas encore arrivés ? Demanda la rousse  
>- Teresa est arrivée, elle est partie se chercher un verre, lui répondit Cho.<br>-Salut ! Patrick venait de débarquer en trombe. Ouf ! Bon j'ai filé en douce de chez moi. Alors, s'il vous plaît, avertissez-moi, si vous voyez mon père… Surtout ne le faites pas savoir à Tess !  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Parce qu'elle va me disputer.  
>-Pourquoi tu n'as pas averti ton père? Demanda Grace<br>-Mon père n'est pas le gentil, vous le savez bien. Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je reste à la maison un point c'est tout.

Cependant Jane, avait vraiment envie de sortir. Son père lui donnait du fil à retordre, à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, c'était pour lui crier dessus. Il avait envie de profiter de cette soirée.

Oui ! Ils savaient que son paternel était un vrai c**, plus particulièrement Teresa. Les deux fois ou elle avait été chez lui, elle avait vu que des armes, des bouteilles... Philippe lui avait manqué de respect, la traitant comme une bonne. Il lui avait même fait des avances. Des fois la brune se demandait, si c'était vraiment son père. Depuis ce temps là, Patrick n'avait plus jamais voulu qu'elle revienne chez lui. C'est pourquoi, il se rendait tout le temps chez elle. Lisbon ne l'avait jamais vu autant énervé, à cran contre son père, comme si c'était toujours comme ça.

En parlant de Lisbon, celle-ci revint avec un verre, qui avait déjà était rempli plusieurs fois. Elle buvait pour oublier sa tenue, courte comme le voulait Jane et surtout décolletée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Pourquoi ? Pour le séduire peut être. Elle chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête. Et puis quoi encore ? Séduire Jane, n'importe quoi !

-Ouhou, je te parle, dit Rigsby en baissant sa tête pour être à la hauteur de la brune  
>- Hein ? Quoi ?<br>-Je disais que tu étais très belle, dit-il en articulant et en prononçant bien toute les syllabes, comme si il parlait à une mamie de 100 ans.  
>- Ah euh… merci, dit-elle en déviant le regard vers un autre garçon. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds bouclés, et aux yeux bleus azur. Enfin sur Jane quoi, en costume. C'était assez classe, et puis, il fallait bien s'en rendre compte, il lui allait bien. Il la regardait aussi dans les yeux ou plutôt un peu plus bas. Un peu plus bas ?! Térésa rougit violement. Jane s'aperçut, qu'elle s'agitait et qu'elle était visiblement gênée. Alors il détourna bien vite la tête. Il ne savait pas se qu'il faisait, quand il avait vu Teresa arriver, il avait été bouche bée. Elle avait mis un léger voile de maquillage, pas trop pour ne pas être vulgaire, et cette robe…<p>

Ils firent connaissances des deux meilleurs amies de la copine à Cho, elles étaient gentilles.

-T'es plutôt pas mal toi. C'est quoi ton petit nom ? Dit l'une des deux en s'adressant à Patrick, déjà quelques verres en trop dans le ventre.  
>-Euh, je m'appelle Patrick, dit-il en cherchant l'accord de Lisbon, comme si c'était sa mère, et qu'il lui demandait sa permission. Cependant, elle avait pivoté, pour mieux parler avec ses amis.<br>-Tu veux danser, Patrick ? dit elle en se mordant la lèvre et en se tortillant dans tout les sens.  
>-…Désolé… ce soir, je ne danse qu'avec une seule personne, la coupa-t-il.<br>-Ah… fit-elle déçue, ayant cru avoir trouvé un homme à mettre dans son lit.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et s'approcha de celle dont il voulait être le partenaire, un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui.

-Teresa, m'accordes-tu cette danse ?

_**La suite l'année prochaine, bonne année et bonne santé !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tout d'abord, bonne année et bonne santé à tous ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis un peu de temps mais j'ai eu des interros en veux tu en voilas pour la rentrée donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.**_

_**Je me rattrape avec ce chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ! Merci à Yoshilementalist qui a corrigé mes fautes pour le troisième chapitre et celui-ci**_

_**Yoshilementalist : lol ce n'est pas grave, on ne peut pas tout voir. Merci pour ton commentaire.**_

_**Tearesa : lol et bien merci, ça fait plaisir que tu commentes.**_

_**FanSeries85 : oui c'est sur que longueur j'ai fait un effort. Tu as de bonnes d'éductions, non non ils ne sont pas amoureux ! lol**_

_**Désolé pour le temps**_

_**BlackAndWhite01 : merci pour ton compliment, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu**_

_**x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x : merci pour ton commentaire, oh non pas un siècle ! Juste quelques jours lol. Je suis contente que ma fic soit ton coup de cœur du moment**_

_**Lise : merci pour ton commentaire trop chou !**_

_**TheTruthIs : bonne année bonne santé à toi aussi, du moment que tu me postes une review ça me va. Eh oui Cho à une copine ! Erica Flynn… ne me parle pas d'elle ! lol. Oula j'ai eu très très peur en voyant que tu avais écrit que tu voulais Jane et Lisbon mort ! mais j'ai vu que c'était un blague (heureusement) Je n'ai pas le cœur à les tuer ! Walter Mashburn ba dit donc il y aura tous les ex à tout le monde. Enfin merci pour ton comm**_

_**Capucine 396 : merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment ils étaient jeunes, donc j'ai fait une fic**_

_**Madinelia : eh oui ! L'année prochaine, bonne année !**_

Les sons, les lumières, les cris, les rires, les mains de Jane sur ses hanches, toutes ces choses lui faisaient perdre la tête. Elle ne savait plus si c'était réel ou non, si ce n'était pas encore l'un de ces merveilleux rêves en compagnie de son camarade. Mais quand elle sentit le souffle de Jane dans son cou, elle sut que ce n'était en rien un songe. Elle ne pensait plus à ses parents morts, à ses frères, à ses problèmes. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui, leurs corps se touchant presque.

Les mains de Patrick bougeaient au rythme de la musique, son souffle s'accéléra. Térésa avait le plus beau corps qu'il n'est jamais vu, avec une robe tout aussi sublime. Elle était dans ses bras en train de danser comme une folle, les plusieurs verres qu'elle avait ingurgités, en étaient certainement la cause. Elle se mouvait contre lui, sa chaleur l'envahissant à chacun de ses touchés.

Les mains qui étaient encore sagement sur ses hanches, se mirent à bouger de plus en plus vite. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il les guida sur le ventre et les cuisses, de son amie. Térésa ressentit un violent frisson et se tendit d'un coup mais, relâcha rapidement la pression. Patrick ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il n'était plus maître de lui. Il adorait cela, et voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il pourrait danser avec elle toute la nuit, jusqu'à être complètement épuisé.  
>Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin, la musique s'arrêta, beaucoup de couple se séparaient, mais eux non.<p>

Ils avaient stoppé leurs mouvements. Jane l'avait ramenée contre lui, la serrant de ses bras musclés.  
>La petite brune était rouge pivoine, essoufflé et surtout heureuse. Elle ne pouvait cesser d'imaginer comment elle avait glissé ses hanches contre son bas ventre, l'encourageant pour plus.<br>Une nouvelle chanson plus assourdissante encore, avait redémarré depuis un moment déjà, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils se firent bousculer par plusieurs personnes, alors Jane prit la décision de partir de cet endroit. Il faisait chaud, il étouffait, il avait envie de partir. Lisbon le suivit sa main dans celle du blond la serrant fermement pour ne pas le perdre. Il trottina dans la salle, poussant même certaines personnes. Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir, d'être avec elle, seul, rien que tous les deux. Il avait besoin de fraîcheur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'amener avec lui, parce qu'elle apportait de la chaleur à son corps. Pas n'importe laquelle, une chaleur qui l'étourdissait, qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Cette danse avait été révélatrice pour lui, il connaissait son attirance pour cette jeune fille, mais il avait toujours voulu nier cette évidence. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il n'était pas l'homme parfait dont elle avait besoin. Néanmoins maintenant, il perdait tous ses moyens, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Ils étaient enfin sortis, la froidure de la nuit leur fit du bien. Il y avait personne dehors, ils pouvaient encore entendre le faible son sortant de la boîte de nuit, mais ils pouvaient parler et se faire entendre. Jane continuait encore de courir, la main de Teresa dans la sienne. Il y avait un petit changement, leurs doigts étaient entrelacés

-Patrick… Doucement, qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle essoufflée, ayant du mal à suivre son rythme

Il ne répondit pas et se pencha sur un petit muret. Lâchant la main de Térésa. De l'autre coté de ce muret, on pouvait apercevoir une rivière, magnifique. Aucun vent, il ne pleuvait pas, mais il faisait légèrement froid. Jane ne l'avait pas remarqué, c'était juste quand Térésa frissonna qu'il s'en aperçut. Il lui tendit son gilet.

-Non merci. Ça va aller, lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire  
>-J'insiste.<p>

Elle le lui prit. La rougeur de ses joues, était revenue. Jane se montrait galant… Elle adorait cela.

-Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi nous sommes venus ici, dit-elle en le regardant. Même si il faisait noir, et que les lampadaires n'éclairaient plus la route, elle put apercevoir qu'il avait les pupilles dilatées, et qu'il regardait ses lèvres avec insistance. Elle se sentit encore plus rougir. Même si elle l'avait espérait, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait emmené ici pour faire… ça.

Jane regardait tout son visage, ses joues rouges comme une pivoine, quelques grains de beauté, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude aveuglant, et ses lèvres aussi tentantes. Il ne pouvait pas repartir sans y goûter. Il se pencha encore un peu plus et tendit son bras droit pour toucher sa peau douce et hypnotisant. Son souffle se mêla à celui de la brune. Cette dernière était de plus en plus impatiente, elle avait juste une seule envie, plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, partir d'ici et aller chez elle avec lui. Cependant, elle le laissa faire ayant un peu peur aussi. Elle avait déjà eu des petits amis, oui ! Cependant il n'était pas lui. Il était con, chiant, c'était un manipulateur, un menteur qui ne pensait qu'a sa propre personne, mais il était aussi beau, intelligent, charmeur, drôle et si attachant…  
>Ils étaient sur le point d'échanger leur premier baiser quand soudain… Malheureusement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour les déranger.<p>

-Et ! On vous cherchait… partout… Dit Grace embarrassée, de les avoir surpris, et d'avoir mis fin à leur moment d'intimité.

Patrick s'écarta brusquement, comme électrocuté. Ils ne se regardaient plus, Lisbon se demandait ce qu'il se passait, elle était très gênée. Grace n'aurait pas pu arriver quelques minutes plus tard ?

-Je… P-pardon, elle se retourna brusquement et se précipita pour rentrer, mais Patrick l'interpella :  
>-Tu voulais dire quoi ?<br>-Je… enfin on vous cherchait, on vous voyait pas alors on paniquait.  
>-On arrive.<p>

Grace rentra pour de bon dans la salle.

-Et les gars, vous ne devinerez jamais !

-Bon… euh…, on y va ? Proposa Lisbon, maintenant qu'elle était avec Jane, seule.  
>-Euh… oui, dit-il en soufflant et en se passant une main dans ses cheveux<p>

Le groupe était de nouveau réunit, et ils étaient installés dans des fauteuils. Rigsby étouffait un rire,

Van Pelt souriait et Cho les regardait avec insistance.

-Vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda ce dernier  
>-Non! répondirent en même temps les deux amis<p>

Ils se regardèrent, en souriant. Lisbon détourna le regard la première, elle n'y croyait pas. Patrick Jane le garçon le plus chiant de ce lycée allait, il y a, à peine 5 minutes, l'embrasser. Poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Reposer ses mains sur ses hanches, et l'embrasser encore et encore. Ou le contraire, peut- être qu'il aurait tout simplement reculé et aurait présenté ses excuses, lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas…

Elle arrêta de rêver pour apercevoir les deux couples danser à leur tour. Elles, elles pouvaient se lâcher, embrasser leur petit ami sans retenu.

-Tu veux un verre ? Demanda Jane en criant, pour se faire entendre  
>-Euh…<br>-Allez, dit oui, c'est moi qui paye, lui déclama-t-il.  
>-Je… oui, pas trop cher, ne va pas dépenser tout ton argent pour un verre.<br>-Mais non, ça me fait plaisir

Jane sourit, il partit dans la foule chercher quelque chose pour sa camarade. Oh mon dieu ! Il avait failli l'embrasser, il s'était promis de ne pas repartir sans l'avoir fait. Mais il ne pouvait recommencer, il avait peur. Quand il avait sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, il était dans un autre monde, elle était si douce, si gentille avec lui. Il prit un bon verre de téquila. Il revint sur ses pas et découvrit avec stupéfaction, qu'un garçon, la draguait ouvertement, et elle… elle souriait nerveusement.

Il s'avança de plus en plus rapidement et s'installa à coté d'elle, se serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Teresa le regarda, elle lui prit le verre des mains et lâcha un merci.  
>Le garçon qui la draguait perdit vite son sourire et s'imagina qu'elle était en couple avec le blond.<br>En tout cas c'était l'impression que Patrick, avait voulu lui donner.

-Euh, bon je vais y aller, passe une bonne soirée, lui dit le gars et repartit vers une bande de garçon, qui se moquaient de lui, n'ayant pas réussi à la séduire  
>Les heures passèrent de plus en plus vite, il n'y avait plus de malaise. Les autres, les taquinaient gentiment, en rigolant. Jane et Lisbon n'avaient plus de nouveau dansé ensemble. En vérité ils n'avaient tout simplement plus dansé.<p>

3h00 du matin : Teresa commençait à devenir un peu pompette, et elle était fatiguée. Patrick lui avait demandée dans la soirée si sa tante aurait la gentillesse de le raccompagner chez lui, inventant comme excuse que son père n'avait pas voulu venir le rechercher, alors qu'en réalité il avait fui. Bien sûr, elle avait accepté, connaissant son père… Teresa avait les paupières lourdes elle alla donc chercher Jane pour repartir chez elle, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'aurait pas dû avaler tous ces verres. Elle envoya un texto à Rita, puis à Grace pour la prévenir qu'elle partait.

-Eh ! Patrick ! Cria Lisbon en l'apercevant, discutant avec des filles.  
>-Oui ?<br>-On peut y aller s'il te plaît? Je suis fatiguée.  
>-Oui, évidemment. Attends, tu as pris ma veste ?<br>-Oui, c'est bon, j'ai prévenu Grace aussi.  
>- C'est sûr, parce que tout à l'heure, elle se demandait où on était.<p>

Teresa rougit, il faisait allusion au moment ou il avait faillit l'embrasser. Juste pour la mettre mal à l'aise et il adorait voir le rouge sur ses joues, les petites tapes sur son épaules… Cela le rendait heureux. Il aimait aussi son sourire, son rire et surtout ses yeux, son regard transperçant, où il pouvait se perdre à longueur de journée, en n'écoutant plus ce qu'elle disait.

Les deux ados étaient dehors, attendant Rita, ils ne savaient pas trop de quoi parler, Le presque baiser encore présent dans leur tête.

-C'était super, je me suis bien éclatée, dit-elle pour rompre le silence qui devenait trop pesant  
>- Oui c'était génial, murmura-t-il en lui souriant et en se raclant la gorge plusieurs fois.<br>Et c'est repartit, il continuait, il n'avait pas eu son baiser, alors il la taquinait, l'embêtait. Il était juste un peu en colère, déçu que Grace soit venue les déranger. Elle aussi, était légèrement frustrée.

Une grande voiture noire, cabossé, arriva près d'eux. Teresa s'avança et pris place sur le siège passager. Patrick monta derrière. Elle était contente de mettre fin à ce moment de gêne. Jane lui, ne l'était jamais et cela l'énervait.

-Tu nous ramènes ton petit copain.  
>-Tata, c'est juste un ami, dit-elle, comprenant que finalement, peut être que ce moment d'embarras n'était pas fini.<p>

Les filles entendirent un rire provenant de derrière, Lisbon se retourna. Elle pouvait voir Jane rigoler.

-Quoi ?  
>-Non rien.<br>-Tu peux arrêter?  
>-Arrêter quoi ?<br>-Tu le sais très bien  
>-Bon arrêter de vous chamailler tout les deux, leur demanda Rita. Déjà que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai besoin de calme. Merci de n'être pas rentrés à pas d'heure, sinon je ne t'aurais plus jamais laissée sortir.<br>-C'est sûr, c'est une chance que j'ai pu y aller, ironisa Lisbon.  
>- Oui, estime-toi heureuse, en plus tu sens l'alcool.<br>-Normal c'est moi qui lui ai offert un verre, intervint le blond.  
>Rita ne rajouta rien. Elle alluma la radio, pour ne pas s'endormir, sa nièce était insupportable, '' la période des ados '' pensa-t-elle. Elle ramenait des petits amis à la maison. Elle sortait aussi de plus en plus, attirant la jalousie de ses frères, qui eux aussi voulait aller faire la fête. Mais elle arrivait toujours à trouver une excuse pour ne pas céder.<p>

La voiture se gara devant la roulotte de Jane. Il détachât sa ceinture et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Merci beaucoup, madame.  
>-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Rita<br>-Merci, Rita, se corrigea le blond. Teresa, n'oublie pas l'exposé, pour lundi.  
>-Ah oui ! Euh… tu viens chez moi demain matin ? Rita il peut venir ? Demanda la brune en se tournant vers sa tante.<br>-Bien sûr, si se n'est pas pour faire autre chose qu'un exposé.  
>Jane sourit, comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. Teresa rougit une nouvelle fois. Lors de cette soirée, ses joues avaient souvent pris une teinte colorée. Elle vit derrière sa tante un homme sortir de la maison de Jane, et elle entendit aussi ''Oh non '' de Patrick. Il avait peur, sa voix tremblait. L'homme tenait une bouteille dans sa main gauche et regardait la voiture avec des yeux meurtris.<p>

-Tu fous quoi ?!  
>-Euh…<br>-Viens ici, p'tit con, j't'ai autorisé à sortir ?  
>Jane ne répondit pas lançant un dernier regard vers sa camarade, comme s'il n'allait plus la revoir. Philippe les regardait d'un sale air, leur demandant de partir, pour le laisser régler son compte à son fils.<br>-J'tai posé une question, dit-il en le prenant par son col de chemise  
>La voiture redémarra, mais Teresa l'arrêta tout de suite.<br>-Attends, il le frappe, son père le frappe.  
>-On ne peut pas rester ici.<br>-Deux minutes. Après, on part.  
>Rita accepta, elle n'avait pas réellement le choix, sinon Teresa allait faire la tête pendant un moment. Lisbon sortit son portable de sa poche, et commença à tout filmer. Elle connaissait un peu cet homme et chaque soir, elle s'imaginait Patrick, qui rentrait chez lui après les cours, où il serait seul, en compagnie de son père aussi violent qu'un grand tueur en série. Rita, elle avait peur, elle regardait la scène avec dégoût. comment un homme pouvait t-il frapper son propre fils? Mais en même temps, elle n'oserait jamais défendre le blond, elle ne risquerait jamais d'approcher un être aussi infâme.<p>

-Oui, tu m'avais dit de ne pas y aller, répondit Jane en avalant difficilement sa salive.  
>-Oui, et tu m'as désobéi, mon fils.<br>-J'suis pas ton fils, c'est impossible, j'te ressemble pas! Je ne bois pas à complètement me soûler, et je ne suis pas aussi brutal ! J'suis pas comme toi !

Son père avait les yeux noirs de rage, il resserra son emprise, autour du cou de Jane et laissa tomber sa bouteille. Jane savait que Lisbon était encore là, elle voulait connaître la vérité. Pourquoi il venait toujours avec des pulls, et pourquoi il avait autant de bleus.  
>La bouteille se fracassa au sol et Philippe lui donna un énorme coup de poing dans la tête. Il vacilla, son nez était en sang, il cria, ne supportant pas la douleur, ne supportant pas son père, sa vie tout simplement.<br>Lisbon s'agita, elle voulait courir l'aider. Elle ouvrit même la porte, mais sa tante la retint par le poignet. Elle s'agita, la poussant  
>-Non Tess, reste ici, il va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas, il est intelligent. Son père à l'air complètement fou, nous ne sommes que des femmes.<br>- Tu le connais pas, il est horrible, il va le tuer !  
>-Mais non, aller on y va, tu le verras demain, promis, mentit Rita. Réellement elle ne savait pas si elle allait le revoir prochainement. Elle était fatiguée, déboussolée. Elle voulait tellement appeler la police, pour l'aider, mais ayant des problèmes avec cette dernière, elle ne voulait surtout pas se faire repérer. Non pas qu'elle était recherchée comme une criminelle, juste le dernier loyer non payé. Quatre enfants à gérer avec un seul salaire était difficile.<p>

Elle redémarra le moteur de la voiture, Teresa lui criait de s'arrêter, de la laisser, qu'il était en danger… Mais sa tante ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était sur les nerfs, elle ne comprenait pas Rita, pourtant si gentille, un garçon se faisait tabasser et elle, ne faisait rien. Elle enregistra sa vidéo. Au moins elle avait cela.

Elle rentra, énervée. Ne lui dit pas au revoir, elle était plus qu'en colère, monta les escaliers bruyamment. Elle allait réveiller ses frères, mais ce n'était pas grave, cela comptait peu. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Ce n'était pas possible, Patrick ne tombait pas de son vélo, il ne tombait pas non plus dans son escalier. Elle ne supportait plus ses mensonges. Son père le frappait, elle avait bien vu son regard. La dernière fois, il était troublé quand il avait remonté ses manches, et qu'il avait laissé apparaitre de grosses tâches violettes.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle avait envie de pleurer, de piquer la voiture et d'aller l'aider. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Elle finit par dormir quelques petites heures, ou plutôt de grosses heures.

Il était maintenant 10 heures et elle n'était toujours pas réveillée.

La sonnette retentit dans la maison. James, le plus petit des garçons avait neuf ans. Brun, il était tout mignon. Les mêmes yeux que sa sœur, se dit une nouvelle fois Jane, quand il lui ouvrit la porte, il avait souvent à faire au petit garçon quand il passait par ici.

-Coucou, James, ta tante est là ?  
>-Tati ! Cria le petit garçon, il était joyeux et très souriant, c'était lui qui mettait l'ambiance dans la famille.<br>-Oui !  
>-Il y a un monsieur à la porte.<p>

Rita arriva, un tablier autour de la taille en train de faire la cuisine

-Ah Patrick… euh… ça va, tu es blessé ? Tu n'as rien de grave ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée, ayant peur de recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Plus le temps passait, plus elle regrettait de n'avoir rien fait cette nuit.  
>-Non, non ça va, je… Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est arrangé<br>-D'accord, tant mieux, je… Tu veux voir Teresa je suppose.  
>-Oui, s'il vous plaît<br>-Elle est dans sa chambre, j'imagine qu'elle ne va pas vouloir en sortir avant un bon bout de temps. Tu sais, elle tient beaucoup à toi. Hier elle voulait descendre de la voiture pour t'aider contre ton père, mais j'ai… refusé, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû…  
>- Non ce n'est pas grave, elle n'a pas déjeuné ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet. Alors comme ça elle aurait voulu le protéger. Il appréciait sa détermination, et le fait qu'elle se montrait protectrice envers lui, mais il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul.<p>

-Non, comme je l'ai dit, elle n'est pas descendue.  
>-Vous pouvez me donner un petit pain, un truc comme ça, je vais lui apporter.<br>-Elle mange rarement le matin.  
>-Je sais, je vais la forcer un peu, souffla-t-il.<p>

Elle lui donna le nécessaire, et il monta les escaliers connaissant parfaitement le chemin. Il y est venu de nombreuses fois ici. Pour les exposés, et de temps en temps juste pour la voir. Il inventait un prétexte pour lui demander, s'il pouvait venir et cela marchait tout le temps. Mais en réalité il venait juste pour qu'ils soient tout les deux, dans sa chambre à discuter tranquillement. Il savait que ses mensonges l'agaçait, qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête mais il n'y arrivait pas, il en était obligé.

Rita aimait bien ce garçon, il était attentionné et très poli. C'était rare, souvent les quelques garçons qu'elle avait vu ici, était plutôt du genre à vouloir Térésa rien que pour son corps, mais lui, c'était plutôt le contraire. Elle savait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et qu'ils étaient de très bons amis.

Patrick toqua doucement à la porte, mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Alors il rentra.  
>Le choc ! Elle dormait encore, elle ne portait qu'un maillot et culotte rouge, il pouvait la voir de là ou il était. Il sentit une parti de son corps se réveiller alors il détourna le regard pensant à autre chose, sinon il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Il déposa le plateau sur sa table de nuit et la secoua légèrement en s'asseyant sur le lit<p>

-Mmh…

Elle était magnifique, endormie, sereine. Déjà belle à son réveil. Il la secoua une nouvelle fois et elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Patrick ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée.  
>-Il est 10heures et on a un expo, je te rappelle.<br>-10 heures ! Mon dieu, je… Oh mon dieu Patrick ton œil…

Elle le regarda, il avait un gros coquard, elle l'avait tout de suite vu et elle s'en voulait de n'être pas descendue de la voiture, hier. Elle toucha son visage du bout des doigts. Il frissonna au contact.

-Je suis désolée, murmura t'elle.  
>-De quoi ?<br>-Je ...hier, j'étais encore là…

-Chut, la coupa-t-il. Il lui intima de se taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Elle frissonna elle aussi au contact. Je sais, Teresa, je sais. Tiens le petit déj' au lit. Ça te fait pas plaisir ?  
>- Tu vas pas esquiver la question comme ça. Ton père te frappe depuis combien de temps ?<br>-Mange, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa question.  
>-Je te jure que t'a intérêt à me parler.<br>-Je n'ai pas envie, c'est mon droit.  
>-Alors j'ai moi j'ai le droit de montrer la vidéo à la police.<br>-Quelle vidéo ? De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Jane. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas filmé…  
>-Celle où tu y figures, avec ton père.<br>-Non ! Tu peux pas faire ça, c'est réglé, lui assura-t-il.  
>-Cela fait des semaines que je te vois avec des bleus ! Cria Lisbon<p>

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, de toute façon elle était têtue et il n'arriverait pas à lui faire gober son mensonge. Alors il se leva et s'installa sur son bureau, poussa ses affaires.

-Vas-y ! Ne te gêne pas !  
>-On a du travail.<br>-Et moi j'ai des questions à te poser.  
>-Ca te regarde pas !<br>-Ah non, donc maintenant, ta famille cela me regarde pas ! Ou tu en a décidé ainsi. Moi je t'ai parlé de ma mère, tu m'écoutais, enfin je pense… Alors laisse-moi faire la même chose, je vais t'écouter !Je veux juste t'aider. Je pensais que tu avais confiance ! Hurla l'adolescente. Elle commençait à s'énerver et surtout à perdre patience.  
>-Tu t'en sens obliger parce que, je l'ai fait, tu veux me rendre la pareil. Mais ce qui me rend heureux, c'est justement de ne pas en parler, dit-il en se levant et en criant lui aussi. Il s'avança près d'elle, Rita devait certainement les entendre, mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupé. Et j'ai confiance en toi.<br>-J'en suis pas si sûr.

Patrick ne répondit pas. Térésa se leva doucement  
>Il était insupportable, ne voulait jamais parler. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur sa vie. Sur ses pensées, ses joies… Mais il gardait tout pour lui, il avait toujours était comme ça.<p>

- T'es si secret, si…

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se sentit plaquer contre le mur, les lèvres de Patrick sur les siennes, l'embrassant fougueusement. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison avec le presque baiser qu'il allait échanger la veille, la façon dont il avait voulu l'embrasser était plutôt douce Au début, elle se débattit, le frappant, lui donnant des coups de poings sur le torse, mais elle abandonna bien vite, la force et l'amour qu'il y mettait la fit vaciller. Elle avait voulu ce baiser tellement de fois. Que maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les mains de Patrick se posèrent sur ses hanches et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de sa tenue. Elle était vêtue seulement d'un maillot et d'une culotte. Ses mains chaudes bougeaient allant à l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Elle mit les siennes dans ses boucles, elle avait toujours rêvé de les toucher. Elle l'entendit pousser un gémissement. Elle avait sûrement rêvé, sûrement puisque maintenant elle avait l'impression de voler. Ah non, c'était juste Patrick qui la soulevait, et la déposait sur le lit. Il demanda d'aller plus loin dans son baiser se qu'elle accepta avec joie, entamant une danse sensuelle avec leurs langues. Patrick rampa sur elle, la clouant sur le lit grâce à son poids. Leur baiser devenait plus doux, le temps de reprendre leur respiration et de se transmettre l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais Térésa le repoussa, le coupant dans son élan. Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas. Elle avait un air confus dans les yeux


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais en révision et passage du brevet blanc. Et donc ma mère n'a pas voulu que je touche à l'ordinateur. Enfin bref passons les détails, je vous livre le prochain chapitre, bonne lecture_**

**_LaPlumeDeJoy : lol merci pour ton commentaire, et oui un ''presque bisou'' et un vrai bisou, il fallait bien s'en doutait, ils sont fait pour être ensemble !_**

**_TheTruthIs : temps mieux que tu aies du réseau ! Ce chapitre était fait pour avoir beaucoup d'émotions, de sentiments, j'ai bien fait attention à ça et j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop loupé. Pour POV Jane et POV Lisbon dans mon ancienne fic, je ne sais plus exactement laquelle, on m'avait dit d'essayer de ne pas mettre de POV alors j'ai décidé de suivre son conseil, et c'est tout aussi bien mais rien ne m'empêche de faire un fic plus tard avec ton conseil. Enfin bref merci pour ton commentaire et bisou bisou lol_**

**_Capucine396 un big sorry de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt. Je suis contente que ça te plaise !_**

**_Yoshilementalist : encore merci !_**

**_x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x : oh ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise. Il ne faut pas se faire disputer à cause de moi, enfin ! Lol Mais je suis quand même contente que tu sois captivé ! En espérant que ce chapitre de face le même effet_**

**_tearesa : Pour la longueur je n'y suis pas allé de mai morte, c'est vrai. Dans ce chapitre je voulais faire avancer les choses et je pense que c'est réussi ! Merci pour ton commentaire_**

**_FanSeries85 : pour le coup tu avais tout ton temps pour poster ta review. Ah ba bien sur qu'ils sont amoureux ! Désolé tu n'es pas la reine d'Angleterre lol La suite est la pour répondre à toutes tes questions !_**

**_Olympe9 : J'espère que tu n'es pas fait un arrêt cardiaque ? lol désolé pour l'attente merci pour ton commentaire_**

**_Saukmis : meme si ça me fait un commentaire en plus tu n'es pas obligé de le mettre deux fois mdr. Merci pour tes deux commentaires. C'est vrai que ça change. Plusieurs personnes avaient déjà posté des fics avec Jane et Lisbon étant ados et ça m'avait plu alors j'en ai fait une aussi._**

Leur baiser devenait plus doux, le temps de reprendre leur respiration et de se transmettre tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais Térésa le repoussa, l'arrêtant. Il la regarda ne comprenant pas, elle avait un air confus dans les yeux.

-Patrick…  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Je… Ma tante, elle… elle va…  
>-C'est pas grave…, dit Jane en reprenant ses baisers là où il s'était arrêté.<p>

Mais Térésa le repoussa une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort.

-Non ! Dit-elle un ton autoritaire dans sa voix. C'est peut être rien pour toi, mais moi… je ne veux pas.

Il lui fit un petit sourire triste et se releva, lissa sa chemise d'un revers de main. Teresa fit de même, le rouge sur les joues. Patrick respecta son choix, mais en même temps, il en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps. Au collège déjà, il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, mais n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments. Et au lycée, là, tout s'accélérait.

-C'est vrai tu as raison, tu n'es pas prête et, je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer. En plus de ça, on a un exposé à faire, dit Jane en se levant  
>-…Oui, on a… un exposé j'avais encore oublié, lui répondit Teresa de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant le regard que Jane lui envoyait. Je, vais aller me changer, parce que la…, continua Lisbon en regardant sa tenue.<br>-Moi ça me va, rétorqua Jane un sourire sur son visage

Elle sourit et lui donna une petite tape sur son bras. Teresa prit quelques affaires dans son armoire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle déposa ses affaires sur le rebord du lavabo et s'y adossa, ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène qui venait de se passer. Le grand Patrick Jane avait voulu faire, ce qu'ils devaient appeler leur première fois. Elle sentait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains, son souffle… cela n'avait pas duré longtemps mais c'était tellement bon.

Patrick apporta sa main à ses lèvres et les toucha du bout des doigts, il venait de plaquer sa ''meilleure amie'' sur le mur et l'avait embrassée fougueusement. Ses mots criés, le fait qu'elle soit énervée, sa tenue… tout cela l'avait… excité, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était jeune et Teresa tellement belle… Les problèmes avec son père l'empêchait de lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Patrick voulait attendre que tous les obstacles soient traversés, pour pouvoir vivre une vraie histoire d'amour avec sa belle. Mais là, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Déjà hier en boite de nuit, il avait perdu son contrôle mais aujourd'hui c'était bien pire, et personne n'était là pour les déranger dans leur bonheur  
>5 minutes plus tard Lisbon revint toute habillée. Elle avait délaissé son pyjama improvisé pour un jeans, et petit chemisier bleu<br>Jane s'était installé sur le bureau de Lisbon et avait commencé l'écriture du poème, celui sur lequel ils devaient travailler. Térésa prit place à côté de lui. Jane jeta un petit regard discret à sa camarade. Teresa le regarda à son tour. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, ils finirent juste le travail qui était à rendre pour lundi, ça dans le calme et le silence pesant.  
>Ils avaient presque terminé, les dessins étaient finis, il ne restait plus que le dernier paragraphe à écrire. Jane et Lisbon n'avaient parlé que du travail n'évoquant jamais ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Finalement Térésa prit la parole :<p>

-Jane…  
>-Mmh ? Dit-il en relevant la tête<br>-Je… Tu… f-fais des beaux dessins, dit Lisbon avec un sourire, elle aurait voulu lui parler, lui poser les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres. Cependant, elle se ravisa au dernier moment.  
>-Merci, mais je doute que c'est ce que tu es voulu me dire, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu as raison, je suis secret, égoïste, je ne pense qu'a moi alors que tu veux savoir, savoir la vérité, sur ce que mon père me fait, pourquoi je n'ai pas de mère… si… s'il existe un… ''Nous'' pour nous deux<br>-Je… oui.  
>-Alors je vais te parler, il posa son stylo, reprit son souffle, et s'élança.<br>-Ma mère est partie juste après qu'elle est accouchée… elle… ne voulait pas de moi. Mon père a dû m'élever seul, sans ma mère. Leur histoire n'a duré qu'une nuit mais mon père a toujours voulu plus, il en a toujours voulu à ma mère également. Le fait qu'elle soit partie, ça l'a détruit. Il a commencé à boire, et boire énormément. Il restait dans le salon une bouteille à la main. Il oublié grâce à l'alcool.

Jane fit une pause, parler de tout ça l'effrayait, il n'aimait pas se livrer autant, mais il le fit quand même, parce qu'il le devait, par respect pour Térésa. Elle devait savoir !

- Il a commencé à me battre vers l'âge de 6 ans. Plus je grandissais, plus je ressemblais à ma mère et plus il s'enfonçait dans l'alcool. Mon père est quelqu'un de violent, si un jour il reverrait Christel, alors il la frapperait, j'en suis sûr. Je… Mon père aime certainement le fait de me frapper alors il continue. A chaque occasion, à chaque erreur que je commets, il me bat.  
>-Oh mon dieu mais… pourquoi tu en parles pas à la police, murmura Lisbon qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot.<br>-Il ne me reste plus que lui. Au début j'étais encore trop jeune, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Et puis comment je peux aller voir la police ? On habite dans un coin perdu, les voisins sont tous des forains et copains à mon père. En plus je n'ai pas envie d'aller en famille d'accueil, j'ai pas envie de quitter mes amis, et… toi, dit le plus sérieusement possible  
>-Jane…<br>-Tu as envie que je parte ? Je ne pense pas.  
>-Non, mais… le fait que tu souffres me fait souffrir aussi, répondit-elle, l'inquiétude présente dans tout son corps.<br>-Je sais. Mais c'est comme ça. Il ne me reste plus d'un an à attendre après je pars, j'aurai 18 ans et je serai majeur. S'il te plait Térésa, fais moi confiance, dans pas longtemps tout sera fini  
>-Je… Patrick. Elle vit dans ses yeux toute la sincérité de ses paroles, il la suppliait de lui faire confiance alors elle le fit. Oui<p>

Jane souffla de soulagement, il baissa les yeux sur sa feuille et repris son crayon en main pour finir l'exposé. Jane et Lisbon se quittèrent quelques minutes après.

Lundi début de la semaine. Le week-end était fini, et Grace en était vraiment déçue. La soirée en boite de nuit de vendredi, le week-end avec son amoureux, tout ça l'avait épuisé, mais elle était plus qu'heureuse. En ce moment même, elle était enchantée, elle venait de dormir une nuit complète dans les bras de son petit ami. Elle se le répétait en boucle dans sa tête de ne jamais le laisser partir, parce que Wayne était le plus beau cadeau qu'on ait pu lui faire.

-Tu dors encore ? Murmura le brun.  
>-Non<p>

La rousse rigola quand elle sentit Rigsby la serrer d'avantage, et nicher son nez dans les cheveux de la rousse.

-Mmh… tu sens bon…  
>-C'est juste le shampoing, chuchota-t-elle.<br>-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Rigsby ignorant le commentaire de Grace  
>-6h20 Il nous reste 10 minutes<br>-alors ça sera 10 Minutes de câlins.

Elle se cala un peu plus dans ses bras embrassant sa joue, et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle leva sa main pour toucher son nez. Wayne lui massa le dos avec sa main, et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle d'un coup  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime<p>

Elle remonta sa tête et l'embrassa doucement

-Il est quelle heure ? -6h20 Il nous reste 10 minutes.  
>-alors ça sera 10 minutes de câlins.<p>

Elle se cala un peu plus dans ses bras, embrassant sa joue au passage, et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle leva sa main pour toucher son nez. Wayne lui massa le dos avec sa main, et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle d'un coup  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime<p>

Elle remonta sa tête et l'embrassa doucement

-Tu crois que Jane et Térésa sont ensemble, demanda Wayne, pas complètement sûr du lien qui unissait les deux amis.  
>- Ouais, je te dis que si j'étais venue 30 secondes après, je les aurais vus en train de s'embrasser.<p>

Quelques secondes plus tard il se leva d'un coup. Les dix minutes venaient d'être dépassées

Ils arrivèrent au lycée, Wayne en jean et un pull noir avec des inscriptions au devant et au dos. Et Van Pelt avait mis une jupe noire avec un petit chemisier rouge. Tout pour plaire à Wayne.  
>Plus loin ils virent Cho parlant avec Emma, sa nouvelle petite amie. Tout le monde l'aimait bien ici, elle était douce, gentille, et très agréable, tout à fait le type de Kimball.<p>

-Bonjour, murmura la blonde en prenant la main de Kimball  
>-Salut, vous allez bien les amoureux ? Demanda la rousse.<br>-Parfait, et toi ?  
>- Oui, dites-moi qu'on a physique en 3e heures, questionna Grace pleine d'espoir<br>-Ouais, dit Cho.

Grace souffla de soulagement

Les minutes passèrent à une vitesse folle, Patrick et Térésa les avaient rejoint et tous avait remarqué le changement de comportement des deux amis. Mais personne n'avait fait de commentaire.  
>Lisbon n'était pas très discrète les regards et les sourires qu'elle envoyait à Jane, étaient remplis de sous entendus.<p>

La journée s'était bien déroulez, aucun cas particulier, rien.  
>Lisbon rangeait quelques cahiers dans son casier, quand elle aperçut Jane jouant avec deux billets. Secrètement elle espérait que c'était pour elle, qu'il allait l'inviter quelque part. Après le baiser dans sa chambre, elle pensait qu'ils auraient parlé de leur relation, mais aucun n'avait entrepris cette démarche.<br>Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit le billet. Elle pu voir que c'était un billet de cinéma

-On pourrait allait au cinéma, passer un peu de temps, juste… tous les deux ?

Lisbon avait envie de sauter de joie. Des fois elle se sentait ridicule de ressentir ça mais c'était tellement bon.  
>Elle lui fit un large sourire et prit le billet, qu'il lui tendait.<p>

-Je sais ce n'est pas très original d'aller au cinéma, je pense que tu t'es déjà fait invitée par plusieurs garçon, mais il y a un film que j'adore qui passe, et c'est de l'action avec des fusils tout ça… J'imagine que tu n'aimes pas les films à l'eau de rose, ce genre de choses.  
>-Non c'est vrai, dit-elle en rigolant.<br>-Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai prévu un truc après un peu plus original.  
>-C'est quoi ?<br>-Une surprise

Térésa n'insista pas plus, ça ne servait à rien de le torturer, il ne dirait jamais la suite de ses plans.

Ils marchaient le long du trottoir qui menait au cinéma, Ils avaient de la chance, c'était près du lycée. Ils avaient juste quelques mètres à parcourir.  
>Patrick était content, son film allait plaire à Térésa, il en était sûr. Il voyait déjà le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de sa camarade à côté de lui. Alors qu'en serait-t-il, quand ils seraient dans la salle ?<br>Térésa, elle, était plus qu'heureuse. Patrick Jane l'avait embrassée et puis ensuite invitée au…  
>Elle ne put finir sa pensée, elle sentit une main glisser timidement dans la sienne. Une main de garçon, douce, fine avec de longs doigts. Celle de Jane évidement. Elle rencontra son regard et y vit de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir dans ses yeux. Pas de l'amour pour une autre fille mais pour elle, juste pour elle.<br>Elle serra un peu plus sa main et lui fit un autre sourire.  
>Patrick s'arrêta et retira sa main de la sienne pour la mettre sur sa joue. Il la caressa à l'aide de son pouce. Il se pressa un peu plus contre elle, et Térésa se retrouva le dos au mur.<br>Patrick se pencha vers son oreille, elle pouvait sentir son souffle léger sur sa nuque. Son cœur battait la chamade.

-Tu es tellement belle, chuchota le blond, et elle se sentit plus belle que jamais ses mots murmuraient, au creux de son oreille la faisait frissonner.

Il remonta son visage, et encra son regard dans le sien. En fait non, il ne pouvait pas la regarder puisqu'elle regardait ses lèvres avec envie. Alors il lui donna se dont elle voulait en se penchant légèrement en avant. Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Térésa, Patrick oublia le monde, sa vie, les gens qui passaient à coté d'eux, qui les regardaient bizarrement. Il n'entendait rien, il sentait juste ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il oublia même un peu trop l'extérieur, puisqu'un homme qui voulait les embêter les bouscula.  
>Il arrêta de l'embrasser et lança un regard noir à l'homme mais se concentra de nouveau bien vite, sur sa petite amie. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les joues rouges. Magnifique, pensa le blond. Il posa son front sur le sien et c'est à ce moment qu'il put voir ses yeux vert émeraude. Ses yeux, il ne pourrait jamais se passait de ses yeux…<br>Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, mais Patrick se dégagea.

-On va rater la séance  
>-C'est vrai, lui dit-elle en lui reprenant la main.<p>

Patrick et Térésa étaient dans la salle, un sachet de pop-corn entre les deux sièges. Lisbon avait vu '' November Man '' en titre de film, et elle su tout de suite que c'était ce film là qu'elle allait voir. Elle avait déjà vu la bande annonce plusieurs fois, mais sa tante n'avait jamais accepté de voir ce film, car ses petits frères étaient trop jeune. Les lumières s'éteignirent et l'introduction du film se lança. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle, tant mieux, se dit Patrick.  
>Il tenait toujours la main de Lisbon dans la sienne, les doigts entrelacés, comme ce moment en boite de nuit, après la danse qu'ils avaient partagée.<br>Patrick ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au film, il préféré voir les réactions de sa belle, voir son visage sourire. Elle s'en aperçu et se retourna légèrement

-Arrête de me regarder.

Il la comprit, être fixé pendant un long moment devait être gênant. Alors il se retourna, et regarda le film

- Le film était juste génial, dit Lisbon le sourire aux lèvres  
>-Oui, je ne suis pas un fan des films avec de l'action mais la c'était bien, une belle histoire.<br>-Oui, merci, dit-elle en lui effleurant les lèvres légèrement.  
>-Maintenant, allons à la surprise.<p>

Ils prirent le bus et marchèrent pendant quelques minutes pour arriver à un endroit. Lisbon faillit s'évanouir, tellement il était magnifique, splendide  
>Une rivière au milieu, des arbres, de l'herbe et des bancs entouraient ce point d'eau, personne à l'horizon, juste eux deux, comme il l'avait dit…<p>

-W-Whaoo, Patrick…  
>-On fait un petit tour ? Demanda le blond un sourire aux lèvres.<br>-Bien sûr.

Elle rigolait, le lieu était incroyable, magique. Au début, elle crût qu'elle était dans un rêve. Mais non, tout cela était bien réel !  
>Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes et décidèrent de s'assoir sur un banc, une pleine vue sur la rivière, ils pouvaient entendre les oiseaux chantaient au loin. C'était le paradis. Ils n'ont pas bougé pendant de longues minutes.<p>

-Jane… ton père sait que tu es là ?  
>-Non<br>- Tu es sérieux ? Tu vas encore te faire frapper…  
>-Non, je lui ai dit que je m'en allais quelque part avec une amie, mais il ne sait pas que je suis ici et… que tu es ma ''petite'' amie. Dit-il en appuyant sur le mot '' petite''.<p>

Térésa le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude. Il lui disait la vérité, elle pouvait le voir, ou alors c'était un excellent menteur. Elle avait eu peur qu'il soit encore partit de la maison sans l'accord de son père, qu'il se fasse tabasser en revenant chez lui. Elle avait tellement eu peur le jour ou elle et sa tante l'avait ramené chez lui, elles avaient vu le blond se faire taper dessus avec une telle violence…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, lui dit Jane comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et voir la douleur qu'elles entraînaient en elle.

Il était peut-être une victime mais elle en était une aussi et aujourd'hui il l'avait bien compris

**_Pour ceux qui sont intéressé, je vais certainement commencer une nouvelle fiction, en plus de celle-ci. Je vais la poster dans quelques jours voir quelques semaines. Bonne journée_**


End file.
